


Shared

by shenylle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Non-Monogamy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sharing is caring, total shameless sub Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenylle/pseuds/shenylle
Summary: Simon is sleeping with both Raphael and Isabelle.  But not both at the same time . . . yet.





	Shared

The first time had been an honest mistake, swear to G-d.  A couple nights had passed since playing around with Isabelle, then he found himself back in Raphael’s bed, and then in the process of removing their clothing (shucking, like a mussel, in Simon’s case, while Raphael was more the kind to pause and fold), Raphael had discovered the dark, purple bruise Izzy had left on Simon’s upper chest, intently worked into the skin above his heart.

Raphael hesitated when he saw it, dark eyes flicking up to scan Simon’s face for any sign of shame.  Simon squirmed a little, and shrugged, before trying to ease the moment forward by easing Raphael out of his pants.  Raphael grabbed his wrists and stopped him short of his goal.  Simon huffed in displeasure and opened his mouth to object, but the other man cut him off.

“Isabelle, I presume?  Has left us a quaint little statement on your body.”

“Are you angry?  I kinda forgot it was there.  She’s very mouthy, you know, and likes to – oh fuck!” Simon cried out, as Raphael raised a finger to very slowly and very deliberately press into the bruise.  Raphael’s eyes were focused and dark, heavy and possessive as he massaged circles onto the injury.  Simon’s knees buckled and he had to latch onto Raphael to keep standing.  He fought back the urge to rut against him.  It wasn’t easily done, especially when Raphael ducked his head and mouthed at the bruise, flicking out tongue and teeth to tease at it.  Simon keened in a decidedly dishonorable fashion, cheeks and neck feeling warm from the mix of embarrassment and pleasure.

“Raph – Raphael, please.  Shit, I’m so hard,” he muttered.  “Let’s go to the – oh – to the bed please, Raphael.”

Raphael drew away and the loss of his touch was much worse than the torture he was revisiting upon Simon’s bruise.  “Yeah, on the bed,” Raphael repeated, the words thick and sloppy.   Simon shuddered at the wrecked cadence to his voice.  “Get on the bed,” he said again, a little stronger and surer this time.  “Undressed, hands and knees, facing the headboard.”

Simon nodded and tripped over the boxers laying about his ankles as he rushed to comply.

*

This time, Simon hadn’t forgotten, but when Isabelle had ordered him to strip naked, retrieve the handcuffs, and crawl over to the bed, there wasn’t much room for hiding it.

The moment he turned away from her, he heard her inhale sharply.  “Simon, by the Angel!”  It didn’t take her very long to recover her composure, however, as he slowly rotated back to face her.

“No, no,” she said, gesturing for him to spin again.  “Let a girl admire, Simon.”  He shifted uncomfortably from right foot to left; he couldn’t see her, but he could imagine that he felt the heat of her gaze all the same.  She gave a little moan of appreciation and Simon’s cock stirred at the sound.

“What a lovely message Raphael has left for me,” she cooed approvingly.  The sharp ache had subsided in the days in between, but the red welts still looked fresh enough on his ass.  Simon could still feel the sting on his skin when he stretched.  He wiggled a little, somewhat for Izzy’s benefit, and partly so he could drum up the dull pain again.  At last she sighed and said, “Back to your task, Simon.  And bring the candle with you, too.”

*

Simon sauntered into Raphael’s rooms, his face plastered with a wide smile for no other purpose than to needle the other man.

“Where have you been?” Raphael snapped, at least nearly so.  He gestured for the two others conferring with him in the room to leave.  “You said you would be back before dawn.”

Simon shrugged at him, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  He cocked an eyebrow at Raphael.  “Why don’t you find out?”

The Spanish curse was accompanied by an annoyed, but charmed, roll of the eyes.  Raphael rolled the sleeves of his button up to his elbows, then unbuckled his belt, before sitting down in the chair behind his desk without ceremony.  “Get over here and suck my cock, pet.  Then when I’m finished with your mouth you can tell me all about what you’ve been up to with that little minx.”

Simon chuckled and began to cross the floor, lifting off his t-shirt in the process.  Drawing near, Raphael stopped his progress with a hand to his chest, the cold palm resting against the recently cooled wax still plastered there.  Raphael’s lips gave the slightest hint of a smile as his fingers traced the lettering: _Izzy_ , spelled out in large, curling script across Simon’s chest in red candle wax.  It really was masterful work.

Raphael sighed, bemused.  “She’s so unsubtle,” he said, with a slight shake of his head.  “Let’s show her how it’s done, pet.”

*

“Please, Izzy, please,” Simon pleaded in as much of a whisper as he could manage.  Raphael had sent him out without an orgasm, telling him to beg one off Isabelle, and it had taken him much too long to track her down while out on patrol.  He had hauled her into a nearby alley and immediately tried to grind against her as she pinned him to a wall.

“Shh, Simon, what . . ?” Her left hand covered his mouth and quieted his moans while her other hand drifted down to grasp his ass, pulling their bodies closer together.  “What did he do to you this time, sweetie?  Got you all riled up and didn’t let you come?”  She tsked her tongue.  “How unthoughtful,” she said with some consideration, “to put you in such a state and then leave you.”

Her fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his jeans, tracing down the curve of his spine, over his cheeks, and down to his entrance, but before they could maneuver around to the front where Simon desperately wanted them, she touched the cold, flat surface of the plug Raphael had inserted.

“Oh, that sly devil,” Isabelle hummed in delight, as Simon’s moans became more frantic.  “Yes, dear, I’ve got you,” she said, at last grasping him fully around his frantic cock.  Simon bucked up into her hand without abandon.  “We’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again,” she assured him in a soft voice as he came violently in her grip.

*

"Isabelle,” Raphael said into the phone in a calm, professional tone, “get over here with those keys.”  He eyed Simon, naked and flushed, strapped tightly to one of his office chairs.  His poor cock strained against the metal cage and Simon shivered with frustration and excitement under Raphael’s watchful eye.

Raphael paused for a moment, clearly listening to the voice on the other end.  Simon squirmed, pulling against the leather bonds experimentally, while he waited for the negotiation to complete.  “No,” Raphael said at last, “I didn’t say anything about unlocking him.”


End file.
